Sacrificial Hope
by Monotheist
Summary: After defeating Ares kratos once again is betrayed by the gods and must go on an adventure to satisfy his revenge.


A/N just make sure you know its after the first god of war game but he still has the blades of chaos. These facts are true I've researched the info on all Greek mythology so maybe you'll learn a thing or two. Enjoy. Dedicated to Mike Tassavor.

Kratos looked at his opponents, numbering five women in all. The exotic warriors circled around him, wielding their weapons gracefully. They spun around fought in a deadly dance, absorbed in the thrill of the kill.

A blur of movement caught his eye and he stepped sideways, catching the thrown spear. Whipping it around, he jabbed it the nearest Amazon, throwing her off balance. The one beside her lunged at him, only to be silenced by the blunt end of the spear to her throat. A resounding crack filled the air.

Stepping over her, he brought the spear down into the throat of the fallen Amazon he had attack earlier. She gurgled for a bit, before her eyes dimmed and her bare chest stopped moving.

Rolling to his right he grabbed an Amazon by the hair, he could hear her scream in pain as he pulled the slick hair from the scalp, covering the partially bald head in blood. Taking the sword she dropped, he hacked the right side of the Amazon. The blade was dull, making the pain of the sword going through the kidney even more painful. With this, she kneeled down on the ground giving Kratos total control of her life. A thump echoed through the air, the now severed head rolled on the ground, and stopped right in front of the last Amazon. Its face showed fear and weakness, the eyes seemed to be staring right at the last Amazon. The last Amazon nervously threw her sword at his head, only to be grabbed in midair by the Spartan. She ran hastily knowing she could not defeat this monster. But she suddenly stopped running, feeling a sharp pain she looked down at her belly, it dripped of blood. The blood loss began to make her lose feeling in her legs, making her collapse on the ground. As she writhed on the ground she felt the object that pierced her, and realized it was her own sword. As the blood poured on the ground and grew, she looked up to see her enemy poised and ready to strike with his two blades, _it would be the last thing she see_. No one could escape this angry soldier's wrath; nothing could satisfy him until all his enemies were dead.

As the five fell, more had come, they were trained skillfully and they now outnumbered Kratos extremely. Though beautiful, the amazons could kill a man in seconds. The trees and forest around Kratos helped conceal the warriors well. The temperature was humid drenching Kratos in sweat. The trees seemed to have faces of terrified victims of some sort on their thick trunks. As if warning travelers to leave before it was too late. He could hear the battle cries of surrounding amazons. Slaying five, before more had come to defend their territory, he had seen their garments. They wore little concealing clothes because the hot climate. They wore necklaces made of animals they had defeated and wore little rugged parchments of fur around their breasts and hips for privacy. They looked like furry cats and hissed like them too. Some used spears, some used swords, but they all carried wooden shields. Though, their revealing clothes stunned Kratos with their beauty he was not easily fooled. When the new warriors tried to strike Kratos he also realized that not only did they have beauty but also huge biceps and muscles that were the size of Melons. As a spear whizzed by his head he could feel its breeze. As the spear kept moving it made a strong thud when it was embedded in a giant tree. "Stay out of my way, "he warned. Another spear had been hurled, this one grazing his left arm with a shallow flesh wound. Amazons didn't take orders from men.

**_I warned you..._**

It had begun…again. The Gods were not happy knowing that a mortal sat before them as the god of war. Jealousy spread throughout all of Mt. Olympus, like an infectious disease. They could not allow a mortal to become a god it would create havoc and disturb the balance between mighty gods and mere mortals. Although they despised Kratos they could not kill him for they vowed never to rage war against each other. But the gods had ways of bending these rules. They decided that Kratos would be stripped of his god of war status and would be sent to the pit that once contained the imprisoned titans. Kratos had suspicions about the gods but he was concerned on his still reappearing nightmares. How he wished he could have stopped this torment by accepting his fate against the barbarians. He regretted every single moment of his desperation. He could still picture their dead bodies on the ground their faces struck with horror. He had hoped that his nightmares would have been lesser after defeating the god that had taken his life, but instead they seemed to had become more ruthless, he seemed to think that his nightmares might soon, make him go insane. He was unaware of the devious act the gods were planning and had little interest on what they were doing. Kratos badly needed something to help blur these dreams, as he walked down the corridor he heard Dionysus calling his name.

**_Maybe he can help me fade these nightmares into the back of my mind?_** Kratos quickly followed Dionysus's voice until he was finally in the great hall. The room was filled with portraits of many minor gods and goddesses. The room was completely empty except for the two gods. Dionysus was sitting at the end of the long table sipping wine. This god was full of youth and energy and would always love that high feeling from alcohol after all, he was the god of wine and ecstasy. He dressed in a purple robe with gold stripes which were his favorite colors. "These dreams haunt me, help me get through another day of torment," he echoed in the enormous room.

With a simple nod of his head the god of war and god of wine began to gorge themselves on the finest wine in the world only possible with Dionysus. Laughing together about jokes and beginning to hallucinate, kratos was enjoying himself. The alcohol began to settle in as he could feel the pain in his head going dull. His vision began to blur and his movement difficult, but it seemed that the wine god seemed to have perfect focus and his smile seemed to turn into a sinister grin.

Kratos suddenly felt unsafe and unguarded by this suspicion and hastily ran to the door but falling to the ground after only two steps. He realized the wine he had was more powerful than he thought. He then began to see the blurry picture of Dionysus grabbing him firmly by the legs and dragging him across the floor. "What…what are you doing," the god of war sputtered.

"Soon you will see MORTAL!" Dionysus stammered.

He hated to be called mortal he had won his right to be called an immortal or god after defeating the original God of war, Aries. He struggled to break free but the wine still over powered him. Dionysus busted through the door of the gathering place where the gods met and discussed affairs. It was a bright blue color and was the size of a temple. It had pictures of both past and future events on the walls. Kratos could hardly make out the solemn eyes of the gods staring directly at him. The gods' faces all looked at him with disgust. Dionysus kept dragging him until Kratos was in the center of the room and vigorously dropped him with a thud.

"What's going on?" screamed Kratos.

"We cannot allow a mortal to become a god, it shouldn't have been possible, you are no longer The God of War you are only a Spartan," thundered Zeus. Zeus beard and hair had the color of a cloud and had blue eyes full of adventures. Zeus' face was full of wrinkles for immortality does not stop age. Each wrinkle created from a different century made Zeus look very old. The gods began to circle their enemy and started pushing him outside until he was at the edge of Mt. Olympus itself. He felt the wine begin to wear off allowing him to just break free from the gods. Zeus quickly took aim at Kratos and fired off a gigantic thunderbolt, Kratos clumsily rolled just missing the electric shock impact but could feel the electric pulse touch his feet.

It was now kratos's turn to fight. Swinging his blades of chaos madly at Zeus he realized that his vision was still not cleared, and was not even touching him. Kratos' anger grew, steadying; a split in the air silenced the amused god. Gold blood, divine blood, began to drip from the new wound on the god's creased cheek. The gods could see Zeus's eyes stormy and ready to strike. Zeus striked with his hands without mercy but the Spartan was clever enough to dodge the blow. As the enormous hand flowed over his head, a quick counterattack followed with a slit on the wrist as the blade burned into the skin when it made contact with the flesh. Using his blades to make a low sweep, he made sure no other gods would intervene by aiding Zeus. His blades were shimmering from the gold blood spilled. Kratos knew it was a lucky shot, for Zeus hardly ever dropped his guard. As the other hand followed the same path the blades found a new spot to feed, inside the palm of the god. Like hounds, they moved inhumanly, they intercepted the hands path and sent it back cowardly into Zeus's hand. Calling his blades back he reared them in directly in back of him while staring down his opponent hitting a minor god trying to sneak up on him. Even with wine he was not someone to reckon with without caution.

**_It's just me and you ZEUS!_**

"Enough," roared Zeus. Once again Zeus began to conjure another bolt as all the gods stared at him with such envy and greed. They knew that even all gods combined could not might to Zeus's power. The wind on this high peak chilled Kratos but that wasn't all, he also felt the chill of fear because he could feel that his life was coming to an end so soon after defeating Aries. He could still remember their praises that he had basked in. The cheers from gods he was friends with at that time. But back then he was their servant there soldier to control but kratos had join their ranks which he finally understood why they grew uncomfortable. As Zeus casted his weapon it did not strike Kratos. So when another counterattack was on approach, Kratos knew he had fallen off guard, as soon as he heard a crack. As Kratos and the earth below him began to fall he still had the memory of their eyes as he continued to fall until…he blacked out.

As he began to open his eyes he felt a stinging pain in his head. He could not see anything but pitch black.

"Hello?" Kratos yelled.

There was no reply only deep silence. Kratos began to fill his eyes full of tears. He sobbed quietly in the cold darkness he hated his sorrowful fate. Kratos had only cried two times in his life. When he slaughtered his family and right at this moment. He sobbed for hours hating himself but his sorrow and sadness began to turn into something more something vicious……into rage. He began to pound his blades into the thick rock of the Tartarus pit where the titans were once held in betrayal. He was in familiar territory, he had been to the underworld before but this, this was different. The Tartarus pit was special because it was the deepest part of the underworld.

Just as the rivers on the Spartan's cheek began to dry he seemed to see a very dim light in the distance. The light grew stronger as he became attracted to it such as a fly. "It may be a way out," thought Kratos. As he drew closer to the light he could feel it get hotter and he seemed to have thought he heard a scream. When he finally reached the source of the light he saw a wooden door seeming to call at him gently. Kratos busted the door down with no regard for manners.

As he entered through the door way his eyes became set upon the naked and beautiful queen of the dead, Persephone. She laid on a bed near a pile of gold spoils. The room around her seemed to match her blonde curls of hair. "Hello there," purred Persephone. As she walked toward him, her perfectly round breasts moved in unison with her perfectly shaped body. Her milky white thighs and what lay between them was already claimed by the ruler of the underworld. As if she could read his mind, she giggled at his penetrating eyes. "My husband and I have no concern of what happened on Mt. Olympus," she pressed, "my king only wishes to increase his minion's numbers, so he has asked me to give you an item that may prove useful to you. It is called the Helmet of Hades it will allow its possessor to be invisible to not only mortals but gods alike. But, there is a weakness, it drains the wearer's stamina, and if worn long enough it could completely drain you, killing you. A very painful death for someone foolish enough,"staring with concerned eyes.

As she handed him the helmet he could feel the power the helmet had, it was colorfully decorated in red rubies and spikes, the rubies reminded him of the rusty color of blood. It felt smooth and had the symbol of Hades, a two-pronged staff used to drive shades into the underworld.

"Where did you find such a powerful item?"

"It was given to my husband as a gift from the Cyclopes after he had helped free them from the battle of the titans. They are very skilled workers and helped make Zeus's lightning bolts and Poseidon's trident. But hurry, off with you! And may the Gods…uh…fate, bless you." "Would you like some fruit before you leave," she offered.

Kratos took one from the bowl and put it in his back pocket. He knew how the queen had become the mistress of the dead and he did not want to live his life in Hades.

Once fruit of the underworld was eaten you were to stay in the underworld.

"How do I get out of here?"

"Minos!" yelled Persephone as she snapped her fingers "escort the Spartan out of Hades and make sure he makes it out alive".

"Yes mistress," mumbled Minos. The servant was clothed in an embroidered toga his face had three horns on his forehead that seemed as sharp as a swords pointed edge, but he also had a sheath on the right side of his hip for some reason it didn't follow his movements.

Kratos and the servant entered through a door he had never seen in the room, decorated in silver carvings. When kratos opened the door he saw the part of underworld that he had traversed once before in order to slay a god. Screams of women, children, and men surrounded him. They reminded him of his past victims while serving Aries. Below him he noticed liquid magma flowing and spewing. As he looked up he saw millions of people beginning to fall into their eternal fate of darkness. Kratos saw a platform across from where he was standing, but no way of reaching it.

"In order to escape the underworld you need to pass three tests." hissed the creature. Suddenly the servant backed away getting ready and suddenly running with full force jumped 40 feet. "Prove yourself worthy of leaving hell," he yelled as he landed on the target. Kratos astonished with this great feat began to search the environment knowing he did not have the strength capacity of jumping that far.

_Kratos's face seemed to be mangled in confusion**…**_ After taking a moment to think the servant began to lose his patience "what takes the great divine assassin," he spoke in an exaggerated voice. Just then he knew exactly what to do, but one false mistake and he would fall into the liquid magma sealing his fate. Kratos grinned just as he took off into the air. He began to impale his blades of chaos into the incoming inhabitants. As he threw the first blade into a bald old man kratos could hear the slicing of the stomach and the crackling as the blade cut through the bone. Blood gushed from the wound covering kratos from head to toe in the thick substance. The second blade stabbed right into a pregnant woman Kratos thought he had heard the fetus scream. He began to weep, his tears mixing with the victims' blood. It was inhumane, but revenge was his number one priority. As he began to move through the people he saw Minos laughing in delight at the sight of blood. Kratos was only ten feet away. Only two more people would have to be sacrificed to his cause. As he once again threw the first blade, it pierced a young man in his twenty's, heart. Kratos could hear it began to miss a few beats, until it became a soft thud, until there was only silence. Kratos was determined at all costs.

**_Just one more…_**

****He propelled the second blade with great propulsion. The blade moved at the right speed but Kratos's aim had just missed the target victim. Grief began to overcome his mind until it began to grow into something else.

As Kratos began to fall, his dreams returned, sparked by this brutal gore. But this dream felt different, it did not show his acts of cruelty or the murder of his family but instead it seemed like a vision, he saw himself leading an army on a horse in the rain. The army contained hundreds of thousands of men but he could not see where he was leading them. Looking at his own face in the vision he not only saw anger but also confidence seeming to come from an unknown source. He could see someone riding beside him with their sword bravely raised high and their shield close beside, yelling to create assurance in the soldiers that they could overcome their battle. But the face was fuzzy he could not see deeper into the vision to glance at this ally.

Kratos had no time for daydreaming or whatever it was. Acting quickly Kratos reeled his blades back into his hands and launched them into the bottom of the platform just 5 feet away from the enormous heat, as he began to pull on his chains the blades began to give way becoming more and more unstable by the second. Bits of the harpooned platform began to fall, one piece falling in Kratos's eyes. As Kratos began to lose his grip the blades began to buckle at the new strains.

**_I'm must stay focused_ _…_**

**** Kratos's blades began to betray him as well, for as soon as he began to regain focus-ness his right blade dropped from the platform into the hot volcanic emission. As he once again began to climb dragging his blade as he ascended, he knew he didn't have much time.

**_"_**End of Ch1

Reviews? If you enjoyed it Ill continue writing on.


End file.
